Enchantress (Avengeance)
This article, Enchantress (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Enchantress is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. Biography The Enchantress is a member of the race of superhumans known as Asgardians, and as such possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability but prefers to avoid physical conflicts. She possesses an innate capacity to manipulate ambient magical energy, honed through practice for a variety of effects, including projecting magical power bolts, interdimensional teleportation of multiple Asgardians and non-Asgardians, protective energy shields, illusions, levitation, conjuring, transmutation (even of Asgardians), telekinesis, time-disruption, mind switching, and mind control. She has used her sorcery to enhance her natural beauty and allure, and to enchant her lips so that by kissing virtually any man she can make him her slave for about a week, unless she renews the treatment. She can also use her magic to heal any of her injuries rapidly, and possesses limited mystical senses. A prolonged absence from Asgard tends to diminish her powers although they never fade completely. The Enchantress has been described as one of the most powerful sorceresses in Asgard. Amora began learning magic as an apprentice of Karnilla, Queen of the Norns but was eventually banished. She continued learning magic on her own, notably by seducing others well versed in magic and learning their secrets. In time, Amora became one of the more powerful magic-wielders in Asgard, with her magical arsenal focused on (but not limited to) charming and mind-controlling people. Her by-then well-renowned beauty did not hinder in this. In her first appearance, she is sent by Odin to eliminate Thor's human love interest, whom Odin sees as a distraction. She also hopes to have the thunder god for herself. She is assisted by a powerful minion — Skurge, the Executioner. The Executioner loved the Enchantress, and she strings him along with her feminine wiles, using him as her muscle. She aids Loki by attempting to seduce Thor in his Don Blake identity and by sending the Executioner to kill Jane Foster, but though the Executioner traps Foster in another dimension Thor is able to bring her back by giving Skurge his hammer. When the Enchantress, angry at Skurge returning Jane, begins to turn Skurge into a tree, Skurge releases Thor from the pact in exchange for his help. Amora then tries to change Thor's hammer into a hissing serpent, but it is immune to her magic. Thor then transports the two back to Asgard. The Enchantress and the Executioner are exiled to Earth by Odin. They become members of Baron Heinrich Zemo's original Masters of Evil, the opposite number to the Avengers, a superhero team that Thor had joined. The Enchantress hypnotizes Thor into attacking the other Avengers with her own spells and a special brew, making him believe they are enemies of humanity, but Iron Man wakes Thor from his trance by reflecting sunlight into his eyes. Thor sends the Masters to another dimension through a space warp, but two issues later, the Enchantress uses a spell to send them back to Earth. She recruits Wonder Man into the Masters of Evil after paying his bail. She also meets Immortus, who helps Zemo attack the Avengers. When this attempt fails, she turns back time to prevent it from happening, though the Masters retain their memories of this event. When Immortus begins to contact the Masters, the Enchantress prevents this from happening. She then joins in the Masters of Evil's final assault against the Avengers and breaks the Black Knight and Melter out of jail. She manages to escape in the end with the Executioner when the other two are transported to another dimension where their weapons rebound due to different scientific laws. As a member of the Masters of Evil, the Enchantress (and Executioner) repeatedly face the Avengers. She is especially affronted by the mortal Scarlet Witch's attempts to subvert her divine spells, though she is occasionally genuinely challenged by Scarlet Witch's mutant gifts. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Insurgency Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending Costumes Default One of Asgard's most powerful sorcereresses, the beautiful Amora uses charm and wiles as much as her strengths to play those on other sides of the law, yet her own heart may have be charmed itself by the handsome Thor. Insurgency With Asgard's darker forces threatened by the Regime and Loki's doings, Amora fled to Midgard and chose to forge a new Masters of Villainy to quietly aid the Insurgency, battling in the name of the fallen Ice Giant. Powers and Abilities Trivia *The Enchantress was a late addition to Avengeance and her position was originally filled by the Asgardian Death Maiden Hela, but the character was considered not to be easy to write and Amora's connections to Thor and Loki made her an ideal choice for the game. Hela remains in the game as a Transition in the Asgard level. *Developers also stated that the Ice Giant Ymir was also considered due to his appearance in the Thor film, but they were uncertain as to the mechanics of what would be such a large character, and it was also felt that he would be too closely tied to Loki. Ultimately a female Asgardian character was preferred. Gallery Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Asgardian (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron